Vacation: Trip to Trouble
by Alex'Guerrero-EternalShipJORI
Summary: Un viaje inesperado a un lugar paradisíaco... ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?, ¿Qué aventuras o desventuras les esperan? ¿Todos regresaran a salvo?... bueno pues lean y averiguenlo ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Saben les diré algo... aparte de que suelo estar muy ocupada, demasiado ocupada. Una de las principales razones por las que tardo en actualizar es porque se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza, creo que demasiadas pero no sé preocupen yo puedo con todas (o eso quiero creer) Este es otro de los fic's en los que estoy trabajando... aún no sé de cuantos capítulos será pero si se que será un poco diferente a lo que escribo o eso pienso yo... **

**Pero bueno quiero dedicar este primer capítulo de este fic a _kira 511_ que en este momento me esta leyendo x3 me han llegado muchas notificaciones a mi correo y eso me hizo feliz: Gracias Kira :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Dan y a la cadena Nick... yo digo que Dan debió meter mas Jori además de la cita... yo se profundamente de mi ser que el también quería que sucediera x3**

**Sin mas los dejo leer...**

* * *

Bien nos encontrábamos en el avión camino a una hermosa isla, si hablamos de Hawái. No sé qué mosca o insecto le pico a mi padre pero ese fue su regalo de mi cumpleaños, número 18, claro atrasado casi con 6 meses.

En el avión estábamos a bordo Cat, Beck, André, Robbie con el estúpido de Rex, Sikowitz y las hermanas Vega; ¿Y por qué estaban ellas ahí? Bueno yo no quería invitar a ninguna de ellas dos pero Cat me rogo casi suplico que invitara a Trina y una cosa llevo a otra.

***Flash Back***

Estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir mi padre, me acaba de decir que me iría a Hawái de vacaciones, al inicio pensé que iríamos nosotros dos y me aterre un poco nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con él. Pero no, me equivoque y me entrego varios boletos.

-**No sé a cuantos amigos vayas a invitar pero mientras te he comprado 4 y he reservado la misma cantidad de habitaciones en el Hotel si has de invitar a más solo es cuestión de que compres los boletos que gustes y llamar al mismo hotel** –respondió algo sonriente pero con el mismo semblante serio –**Así que feliz cumpleaños Jade –**me dijo dándome una tarjeta de crédito y yo aún no podía creerlo –**Tiene dinero suficiente ya sabrás que hacer con él, por cierto lleva a un adulto contigo.**

-**Pero papá mi cumpleaños fue hace casi medio año** –lo mire extrañada y con el ceño fruncido – **¿Qué tramas?** –le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-**Nada, bueno la verdad me siento un poco culpable por no felicitarte ese día y bueno olvidarlo prácticamente, además eres mi única hija** –hablo de forma extraña. ¿Pero qué estúpido insecto le había picado? –**Además alguien conocido tuyo me comento que estabas algo decaída por eso y la forma en la que te trataba.**

Espera ha dicho alguien conocido, ¿pero quién fregados se siente libre y decirle a mi padre como me sentía o me veía? Cuando lo atrape conocerá mis tijeras.

**-¿Quién fue?** –le demande rápidamente. –**Es un secreto** –me dijo con media sonrisa y se fue como si nada, ¿Qué es lo que hablaron y como hizo que mi padre cambiara de repente? Me hago una idea de quien pudo haber sido; Cat o Beck o eso creo.

Bueno Cat no es muy buena hablando y aunque ha hecho sonreír a mi padre en varias ocasiones dudo que lo haya convencido en algo así, y bueno luego esta Beck que ahora creo queda descartado porque nunca le agrado a mi padre, ¿Quién habrá sido?, bueno creo que después investigare.

Al día siguiente fui de muy buen humor a la escuela, todos me miraban raro ya que yo Jade West me encontraba con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Iría de vacaciones a Hawái y no iría sola podría invitar a quien sea. En mi mente estaba Cat, André y Beck; si esos cuatro boletos, no necesito más. Pero luego recordé que debía llevar la supervisión de un adulto y quien más para este trabajo que Sikowitz, un boleto extra; vi a Robbie muy deprimido era raro verlo así y como andaba de buen humor también lo apunte en mi lista; solo 2 boletos extras.

-**Jadey **–grito mi pelirroja amiga dirigiéndose hacia mí. –**Cat, suéltame** –le ordene –**No puedo respirar.**

-**Lo siento** –dijo soltándome – **¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Jadey?** –me pregunto igual de feliz, a lo cual yo sonreí y le dije lo que hizo mi padre.

-**Cat, ¿tu hablaste con mi padre? **–en verdad quería saber quién fue.

-**Nop** –hablo mientras que jugaba con sus manos –**Tu papa me cae bien pero nunca he tenido una conversación con él** –terminó para luego reír – **¿Y ya les dijiste a los demás?**

-**No aun no, tú eres la primera** –le respondí.

-**Debes decirles que iremos todos** –brincaba divertida – **¿Puedo ayudarte a decirles? ¿Si, Jade?** –Me preguntaba alegremente y asentí – **¡Yay! mira ahí viene Tori, deja y le digo** –iba a salir corriendo a su dirección pero la tome del brazo.

-**No Cat a Vega no** –le dije rápidamente –**Solo seremos André, Beck, Robbie, Sikowitz, tú y yo** –le respondí al ver su cara de confusión y luego puso una triste.

-**Pero, pero si va Tori irá Trina** –insistió. –**Bueno esa es razón suficiente para no invitarla, además ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de esa loca?** –le pregunte demandante, ella solo guardó silencio y no dijo nada más.

Les comente a todos en la hora del almuerzo sobre el viaje, obviamente para que Vega escuchara y supiera que no estaba invitada, cuando estaba contando vi felicidad en su mirada al momento de hablar del sorpresivo regalo de mi padre ¿acaso fue ella la que hablo con él? No, creo que no, digo solo lo ha visto una vez, luego su cara cambio a una triste por saber que no estaba invitada, estaba a punto decirle que si quería ir pero paso Trina escuchando algunas cosas y se auto apunto. Iba a responderle con alguna burla pero Vega se me adelanto.

-**Creo que esta vez no podrás auto invitarte Trina** –le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

**-¿Qué pero por qué no?** –respondió molesta con esa chillona voz.

-**Porque Jade solo tiene 5 boletos de avión además creo que mamá y papá quiere que los acompañemos a Santa Mónica a visitar a la abuela** –hablo algo lento y se paró de la mesa –**Bueno iré a terminar unos deberes** – y se fue.

-**Lastima yo quería ir** –termino la mayor de las Vega viendo a Cat y luego se retiró con un puchero. Voltee a ver a Cat y seguía con la mirada a Trina. Diablos no se sentía tan bien como pensé se sentiría.

-**Cat ¿podemos hablar?** –le pregunte poniéndome de pie.

-**Claro** –y volteo hacia a mí – **¿Qué pasa Jadey?** –me pregunto ella a mí, se me olvida estamos hablando de Cat así que la tome de la mano e hice que me siguiera.

**-¿Por qué vez tanto a la insoportable de Trina?** –le pregunte molesta. Pero ella solo guardo silencio como en la mañana –**Cat** –amenace.

-**Por nada, en verdad** –hablo mientras miraba al suelo. –**Cinco** –empecé a contar ya que sabía que no le gustaba.

-**Es enserio Jade** –volvió a mencionar pero sin levantar la vista. –**Cuatro** –seguí contando.

-**Por favor Jade, espera** –dijo nerviosa.

-**Tres** –seguí contando. –**Me gusta ese número **–respondió feliz.

-**Dos** –no termine de contar hasta el uno porque hablo rápidamente. –**Me gusta **–confeso con las mejillas rojizas.

**-¿Qué te gusta quién?** –grite sorprendida. –**Me gusta Trina pero no le digas a nadie, no sé si a Trina le gusto** –bajo la mirada. Y recordé como Trina también miraba a Cat.

-**Dime una cosa Cat** –le dije seria. –**Una cosa Cat** –respondió ella riéndose, yo solo suspire en resignación.

-**Cat, esto es serio** –le hable fastidiada – **¿Es por esa razón que querías que fuera Trina al viaje?** –le cuestione, ella volteo a verme a los ojos y asintió.

-**Pero ya entendí que no puedes porque solo tienes 5 boletos** –dijo triste. Yo me regañe mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-**Está bien invitaremos a las hermanas Vega para que pases tiempo con Trina** –hable derrotada. Cat es mi mejor amiga y si eso la hará feliz pues qué más da.

-**Espera también le dirás a Tori, sabía que querías que fuera** –hablo mientras saltaba de felicidad.

-**No, no quiero que vaya pero es la única que controla a la estúp…** –me quede callada al ver la cara de Cat con un puchero al momento de que iba insultar a Trina –**Será difícil acostumbrarme a esto** –hable para mí mientras suspiraba.

**-¡Yay! Gracias Jade, muchas gracias** –me abrazo repetidamente – **¿Pero cómo le harás para que vayan si solo tienes 5 boletos? **–pregunto inocentemente.

-**Tú no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso** –le medio sonreí.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Bueno y es por eso que ahora estamos los 8 en el avión con destino a Hawái. Cat va a lado de Trina en el avión, Beck va con André, Sikowitz con Robbie y a mí me tocó con la odiosa de Vega.

Ella trataba de hacerme plática y agradecerme otra vez por haberlas invitado, pero no lo hacía ni por ella ni por Trina sino por Cat que iba felizmente.

-**Podrías callarte y dejarme tranquila Vega es un vuelo largo** –respondí totalmente fastidiada por todas las tonterías que decía.

-**Lo siento** –mascullo débilmente volteando hacía la ventana. Yo solo suspire me puse mis audífonos y cerré mis ojos.

El viaje se pasó algo rápido ya que me quede dormida, cuando desperté vi que estaba recargada en el hombro de Vega y ella tenía su cabeza en la ventana y también dormía. ¿Me dejo dormir todo este tiempo en su hombro a pesar de haberle gritado?, en verdad que no entiendo a esta chica.

Al llegar al hotel todos quedamos boquiabiertos, bueno yo aparente un poco de indiferencia ya que, aunque si me sorprendió, creo que era de esperarse viniendo de mi padre. Fuimos directo a recepción y en verdad esto no podía estar pasándome a mí ¿y por qué me decía eso? pues fácil al parecer hubo un problema con las habitaciones y solo quedaban 4, si lo que oyen 4 habitaciones pero dobles. En un rápido movimiento Cat ya estaba apuntada en la misma habitación que Trina, Beck con André, Sikowitz con Robbie y si, a mí me tocó con la molesta de Vega, otra vez. Todo porque al momento de intentar cambiar y hacer que las hermanas quedarán juntas, Cat hizo una cara, la cara que sabe que no puedo resistir a hacerle algún daño o darle una negativa de mi parte.

-**Bien, entonces vamos todos** –hablaba mi pelirroja amiga totalmente feliz.

-**Si** –dijimos los demás mientras caminamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Estaban ubicadas casi en el último piso. La habitación de Cat estaba enfrente de la mía y la de Sikowitz a lado, así al frente de la de él estaba la de Beck.

-**Qué te parece esto Vega, mucho mejor que Yerba, ¿no crees?** –le pregunte en forma burlona haciendo que todos recordáramos ese horrible viaje. Ella solo agacho la mirada avergonzada mientras los demás reían.

-**Eso fue cruel** –menciono cuando ya estábamos dentro de la habitación.

-**Sí lo sé y pudo ser peor** –le dije con mi sonrisa más burlona que traía –**Bien las reglas de convivencia son fáciles, no me hables cuando estemos dentro de la habitación y si puedes desaparecer de mi vista mejor** –finalice lanzándome a una de las camas, reconociéndola como la que yo usaría, cerca del balcón que daba una increíble vista a la playa en dónde se apreciaban las estrellas ya que era de noche.

Vi como Vega solo suspiro en resignación y se metió al cuarto de baño creo, después me senté en la cama y dirigí mi vista por toda la habitación, parecía más un cuarto de apartamento que uno de hotel, ya que era de dos pisos, en la primera planta había una sala de estar además de una cocina y un mini bar a lado del mini bar se encontraba una puerta que daba a un balcón para ver el paisaje de fuera y en la segunda planta, en la que yo me encontraba estaban las 2 camas, aunque había unas lindas decoraciones que separaban una cama de otra junto a una pared de cristal, la cama que yo elegí como dije tenía acceso al balcón y la otra tenía más cerca el baño en el que había entrado Vega después de dejar su equipaje. Había sido un largo viaje y peor era de noche, así que todos decidimos descansar por hoy y disfrutar.

Después de que Vega saliera del baño entre yo, tome un baño de agua caliente. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué me había sentido algo mal cuando vi la cara triste de Vega cuando le dije que no podría venir?, pensé que sentiría distinto no sé cómo satisfacción, felicidad o incluso orgullosa de lo que hacía pero no, fue lo contrario.

¿Por qué a pesar de que la trato tan mal, ella sigue portándose bien conmigo?, siempre me sonríe todo el tiempo, me ayuda todo el tiempo y yo solo la trato mal, le hago desplantes por todo, crítico todo lo que hace incluso cuando me ayuda la ofendo hasta de la peor forma posible, pero no ahí sigue ella con su perfecta sonrisa dirigida hacia mí y yo no sé qué más hacer para no sentirme rara cuando lo hace… arrgh, estúpida Vega y…

-**Jade **–escuche que me llamo mientras tocaba la puerta del baño.

**-¿Qué?** –pregunte molesta, ¿acaso no entendió que no debe hablarme mientras estamos en la habitación?

-**Solo quería saber si estabas bien ya llevas mucho rato ahí y me preocupe **–dijo un poco bajo pero alcance a escucharla, ¿preocuparse? ¿De qué?

-**Claro que me encuentro bien Vega, ¿o crees que alguien me rapto o hizo daño dentro de un baño a varios pisos de altura? **–pregunte con mucho sarcasmo, solo Vega se preocupa por cosas bobas como estás, vale si llevaba mucho tiempo dentro del baño pero era por estar pensando en ella y lo molesta que es.

-**No pero…** –la corte inmediatamente.

-**Nada de peros y respeta las reglas quieres **–termine con algo de fastidio.

Ya no dijo nada más, bien entendió. Creo que esto es más difícil de lo que parece ya que todo lo que tiene relación a ella me saca de onda, es decir que chica mentalmente bien quiere seguir siendo amiga de una persona que le hace la vida imposible. Deje de pensar en idioteces y salí de la habitación, Vega ya se encontraba dormida, al menos así ya no me preguntaría o hablaría más. Yo me fui a recostar a mi cama me puse mis audífonos y me disponía a dormir ya que mañana comenzaría la verdadera diversión y de un rato agradable, que puedo decir me siento feliz por este detalle de mi padre.

* * *

**Bueno ya sabes que siempre con un simple review diciendo: Me gusta o continúa me motiva bastante en seguir y los otros como: Te falto esto, siento que debería ir así, me ayudan a guiarme mejor y corregir los errores. Así que espero me dejen al menos un review sobre lo que piensan de esta nueva historia...**

**Y ahora las preguntas (ya les he dicho que amo hacer preguntas, ¿no? bueno ahora lo saben):**

**¿Quién será la persona que hablo con el padre de Jade?**

**¿Desde cuándo Trina y Cat se gustan?**

**¿Jade feliz por un regalo de su padre?**

**¿Por qué Tori es tan amable con Jade?**

**¿Beck y Jade siguen siendo novios? (Creo que eso no lo mencione xD)**

**¿Por qué Jade piensa tanto en Vega?**

**Y la última y más importante: ¿Qué pasará en ese viaje?... **

**Ahora si me despido y eso es todo por ahora ;) nos leemos luego mis amodorados lectores ... (amo de amados y dorados de adorados... los amodoro *-*) bien ahora si...**

**Adiós... n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hello!, ¡hello! Hace tanto tiempo, se que ninguna excusa es valida, pero tener 4 fic's y tratar de editar periódicamente es algo difícil pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible:) Y bueno no dejaré de lado ninguna y trataré de ser más rápida en esto... Solo tengan me algo de paciencia x3 **

**Capítulo dedicado a LassTime que me encanto su review... si sería como esperaban que fuera el viaje a Yerba xD**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) son de Dan y Nick .-.**

* * *

Sentí como los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestarme, abrí los ojos y vi a Vega de pie en la esquina de mi cama.

–**Se te perdió algo, Vega.** –mencione enojada y ella tenía una cara de susto mientras negaba. –**Jade me asustaste apenas venía a despertarte ya que los chicos están listos para salir.** –dijo temerosa y un poco apenada.

–**Lo que sea, diles que se vayan por ahí yo de rato bajo.** –Vega asintió y yo me acomode un poco más en la cama. –**Otra cosa.** –agregue y ella se giró a verme. –**No vuelvas a romper las reglas. **–ella se quedó viendo sin entender y luego hizo una mueca graciosa.

–**Lo siento, no vuelve a ocurrir.** –termino y se fue corriendo rápidamente después de la mirada de muerte que le había dado.

Paz, el cuarto se encontraba en silencio. Trate de dormir un poco más pero fue inútil, los rayos del sol entraban por el balcón. Me estire y senté en la cama, realmente no había dormido bien ya que había soñado muy extraño. ¿Por qué mierda Vega estaba en ellos? No vuelvo a pensar en ella antes de dormir y por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ahora. Bufe molesta y me levante de la cama.

Estaba a punto de bajar al comedor pero vi que había preparado café, de seguro la boba de Vega lo había hecho. Estaba entre ir abajo o tomar el que hizo Vega y ahorrarme una vuelta. Decidí tomar el que ella hizo ya que tenía demasiada flojera y quería alcanzar a los demás.

–**No esta tan mal.** –me dije a mi misma después de darle el primer sorbo. Es como me gusta café negro con dos de azúcar. ¿Cómo demonios sabía esa chica como me gustaba el café? No le di importancia y mientras me lo tomaba caminaba al balcón.

La vista sin duda era preciosa, daba directamente hacia la playa y también hacia la piscina del hotel. Estaba observando cada detalle del hermoso panorama, cuando me mi vista paro en la pisciana viendo al grupo de personas con las que había venido, ¿y cómo me di cuenta cuando estamos en el último piso? Por el no tan llamativo pelo de Cat.

Salí de la habitación pase por el lobbie del hotel y me dirigí directamente a la piscina. Inmediatamente los localice. Beck traía un short negro con verde, André uno rojo con amarillo, Robbie uno azul con blanco, algo normal pero Sikowitz traía un short con dibujos de cocos eso si era extraño ¿Dónde consigues shorts así? Los cuatro me saludaron, era extrañó pero no miraba a ninguna de las chicas por aquí. **-¿Y Cat?** –pregunte ya cuando estaba con ellos. –**Cat acompaño a Trina al baño y Tori fue por algo de beber.** –me respondió Beck con una sonrisa, igual yo le sonreí.

Mi relación con Beck era muy buena, es decir, ahora que dejamos de ser novios. Nuestra relación de pareja no daba para más por las constantes peleas así que hicimos un acuerdo y todo mejoro. Ambos terminamos pero quedamos como amigos y ahora se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo y nos protegemos y cuidamos como tales, todos los demás nos miraban raro cuando dijimos que habíamos terminado y ambos estábamos tranquilos hasta nos reímos después de la noticia.

–**Pregunte solo por Cat, no por las hermanas pesadilla. **–dije indiferente y lanzándome al agua. –**No seas así Jade.** –dijo André. –**Sabes que no son tan malas, bueno solo Trina pero Tori es tu amiga, ¿no?** –pregunto cuando estaba cerca de mí. –**Además las invitaste a ambas.** –termino sonriendo de una forma curiosa. –**Eso no tiene nada que ver.** –dije tajante.

– **¿Entonces por qué las invitaste cuando dijiste que no tenías más boletos?** –pregunto confundido Robbie. –**Robbie si no quieres orinarte encima es mejor que dejes de hablar al igual que ustedes.** –termine fastidiada. – **¿Por qué no jugamos volibol?** –pregunto Beck para romper la tensión que se había formado.

Tomos asentimos, estábamos terminando de dividir los equipos cuando aparecieron Cat y Trina muy juntas y riendo, Cat traía un bikini de color rosa y la otra llevaba uno color morado. –**Hey, chicas ¿juegan volibol?** –les grito Beck. Las dos asintieron.

–**Bueno los equipos quedan así, Beck, Jade y André contra Cat, Trina y Robbie.** –menciono Sikowitz que se había mantenido al margen de todo. – **¿Cómo que ya se tardó Tori, no?** –hablo Trina preocupada. Era cierto Vega ya se había tardado para ir por una simple bebida. –**No es que se haya tardado ahí está.** –dijo Sikowitz apuntando hacia el otro lado de la alberca.

Todos volteamos y vimos a Vega, diablos Vega traía un bikini azul turquesa que hacía que le resalara la piel, ese color le quedaba muy bien además de que su trasero se miraba… Jadelyn que estás pensando, negué rápidamente. Vi cómo se reía y es cuando note a un chico de lado de ella, ese idiota le estaba coqueteando, no entiendo, ella debería estar aquí cuidando de su hermana y está allá cómodamente. –**Hey Tori.** –le llamo André, ella se volteo. – **¿Cuándo planeas regresar con nosotros?** –pregunto ¿molesto?, ¿Por qué Harris está molesto? Volví a mirar hacia Vega y vi que el chico le estaba tomando la mano y se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de su boca. De repente viendo esa escena me sentí molesta pero no sabía el por qué. Ella se volteo y regreso con nosotros. –**Vaya hasta que regresas.** –le hablo su hermana molesta.

–**Tranquila Trina era solo un chico, ya verás que a ti también te harán caso.** –le respondió de vuelta, entonces Cat se separó de Trina triste por el comentario de Tori.

–**No lo creo Vega, en verdad Trina tendría mucha suerte en encontrar a alguien que le guste de verdad**. –vi como la mayor de las Vega hizo un puchero y yo le guiñe un ojo a Cat quién sonrió feliz.

Después de ese percance no la pasamos jugando, Sikowitz se desapareció y dejo a Vega como la arbitra del juego. Como a los veinte minutos decidimos mejor ir a la playa. A mí no me agradaba la idea de ir haya pero Cat y su don de convencimiento. Todo iba perfecto hasta que la idiota de Vega comento que quería un tour y bucear un poco bajo el agua, a todos les encantó la idea menos a mí pero para mí buena suerte estaba cerrado así que sería hasta mañana.

–**Yo opino que vayamos a comer.** –dijo Beck. –**Si ya hace hambre.** –le siguió Robbie tocándose el estómago de forma dramática.

–**Si yo también ya tengo hambre.** –hablo Cat. –**Bueno vayamos al hotel, chicos.** –termino Vega con una sonrisa en su cara.

Vi el momento perfecto para hablar con Cat, así que me puse a lado de ella y la aleje de los demás. – **¿Cat y le dirás a Trina lo que sientes?** –le pregunte inmediatamente cuando nos alejamos un poco. –**No, ¿y si me rechaza y ya no quiere hablarme?** –me respondió con otra pregunta sumamente preocupada.

–**Pues te salvarías de una grande.** –le dije sonriendo de forma burlona. –**Jade.** –ella se quejó con un chillido e hizo un lindo puchero. –**Bien, lo siento pero creo que deberías decirle, tal vez y te lleves una linda sorpresa.** –le sonreí de modo sincero y bese su frente de forma cariñosa.

– **¿Qué tanto espías Trina?** –escuche la voz de Tori y voltee y vi a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y enojada. –**Nada.** –le grito a su hermana y apresuro su paso pasándonos de largo. Creo que alguien tuvo celos.

Llegamos al hotel y primero fuimos a bañarnos y cambiarnos para que luego se vinieran a nuestra habitación para pedir comida desde aquí. Todos estábamos reunidos a excepción de Cat y Trina, unos minutos después entro Cat sola a nuestra habitación.

– **¿Y Trina?** –pregunto Vega. –**No quiso venir dijo que estaba cansada y quería dormir, ni siquiera quiso que me quedara con ella.** –contesto triste. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, claro a excepción mía. –**Déjala Cat al rato que le de hambre vendrá.** –y le volví a sonreír y acercarme a ella. Voltee de reojo y me topé con la mirada fija de Vega. Si mi suposición era correcta Trina esta celosa de mí y mi relación con Cat, la cual es solo amistad pero ella no lo sabe. Sacare provecho de esto para que una de esas dos se declare lo que siente. Pero ahora yo me pregunto ¿por qué mierda Tori me miraba de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de Cat?

Más tarde Trina se unió también con nosotros pero ignoro a Cat por completo, creo que en verdad iba a necesitar ayuda en esto, pero de ¿Quién?  
Todos decidimos ir a fuera a caminar en la playa pero sin meternos al agua.

-**Que hermosa playa.** –comento Tori con felicidad. –**Si tienes razón.** –dijo André acercándose a Vega. –**Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos aquí por siempre.** –hablo Beck quien iba a lado mío. Yo por mi parte camine un poco más de prisa y me puse a lado de Vega separándola de Harris.

Creo que Vega podría ayudarme con Cat y su hermana, claro siempre y cuando acepte ese tipo de relaciones. Primero debo investigar si no es homofóbica o algo. **–Ven Vega.** –le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la separaba un poco de los demás. **– ¿Pasa algo, Jade?** –me respondió sorprendida. **– ¿Qué pensarías de una chica con otra chica como pareja o de chico con otro chico?** –le pregunte directamente, odio irme por rodeos. Vi como sus mejillas se tornearon ligeramente rojas.

– **¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?** –hablo nerviosamente y mirando hacia el piso, que chica más extraña de verás**. –Solo dime lo que piensas.** –exigí. –**Pues que mientras haya amor de por medio todo está bien, uno no elige de quién se enamora.** –hablo firmemente y levantando su cabeza y mirándome directo a los ojos. Algo en sus palabras hizo que me sintiera extraña, algo recorriendo mi pecho, me estremecí y gire mi vista al cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de estrellas.

– **¿Y qué pensarías de Cat si a ella le gustara una chica?** –volví a preguntar, primero quería asegurarme que pensaba de alguien cercano y luego le diría sobre su hermana. Ella me miro sorprendida. **– ¿A Cat le gusta una chica?** –me pregunto incrédula. Estaba pensando seriamente en no decirle pero asentí. **–Bueno si ella es feliz, tiene todo mi apoyo, ¿crees que Cat es correspondida?** –me pregunto curiosamente.

Extrañamente empecé a caminar nuevamente cerca de los demás. Vega me miraba fijamente esperando a que le respondiera, miraba dudosa y ansiosa, ¿Acaso a Vega creía que me gustaba Cat? Eso sería interesante. No le respondí y me senté con los chicos que acaban de prender una fogata, pocos minutos después Vega me alcanzo.

Mañana empezaría mi plan de ayudar a Cat y jugar con Vega un rato.

* * *

**Bien, tal vez les haya aburrido un poco esto... pero es elemental los capítulos de transición para destacar algunos puntos importantes y otros no tanto .-. haha espero les haya gustado :) Saben que acepto sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones... de todo c:**

**Ronda de preguntas:**

**¿Tori se dará cuenta los sentimientos de su hermana?  
¿Jade podrá ayudar a Cat sin causar problemas?  
¿A Harris le gusta Vega?  
¿Jade tiene celos de André?  
¿Beck quiere regresar con Jade? **

Y se me acabaron las ideas XD

**Me hizo tan feliz que fuera muy buen recibido por ustedes, 11 reviews en el primer capítulo es algo que casi nunca me pasa y eso me puso muy feliz...**

**Lamentablemente los agradecimientos son generales ya que no tengo mucho tiempo x3 En verdad chicos los AMODORO a TODOS OuO**

**AVISO:**

_**Hey chicos y chicas del fandom JORI... nosotros Write Force 5 integrados por los escritores: JORI4EVER, Kira 511, LassTime, Selene Cruxe y Shin Maverick Hell Angelo) los invitamos cordialmente a ustedes a formar parte del grupo VicJORIous Team.**_

_**Para aquellos que deseen unirse, pueden buscarnos por facebook o encontrar el link de VicJORIous Team en nuestro perfil.**_

_**El grupo apenas está en sus inicios así que solo será cuestión de tiempo para dar comienzo a las actividades, concursos o dinámicas que habrá. Además de muchas sorpresas más.**_

_**Gracias por su atención.**_

**Eso seria todo por ahora, esperemos contar con su presencia en el grupo n.n**

**Pd... También los invito a leer el Crossover de Victorious y Scooby Doo "Mysterious" de mi buen y loco amigo y socio Shin Maverick Hell Angelo ;) Pueden encontrarlo en su perfil o en la sección de crossevers... Gracias :P**

**(-/\-) Sensei Alex se despide... Nos leemos hasta la próxima. **


End file.
